List of Griffin and Pewterschmidt ancestors
This is a list of Griffin and Pewterschmidt ancestors from the television show Family Guy. Most were revealed in the episode Untitled Griffin Family History, but some were revealed in other episodes. The Griffins *'Ur-Peter' was Peter's stone age ancestor, who is a parody of a basic caveman. He invented the wheel, however he couldn't seem to sell it, so he put his wife up next to the wheel wearing nothing but a bra and panties to try and sell the wheels easier and it worked. *'Moses Griffin' was Peter's ancient Jewish ancestor, who is a parody of Moses from the Bible. He parted the Red Sea and saved the slaves. He also wrote the ten commandments. *'King Arthur Griffin' was Peter's medieval ancestor, who is parody of King Arthur. When Guinevere offered to make love to him if he could pull Excalibur from the stone, he asked her, "What if I can just move it an inch? Will you touch me?" *'Nathaniel "Nate" Griffin' was Peter's great, great, great, great Grandfather and a Black slave. He belonged to the Pewterschmidt family and was their stable boy. While working as a slave for the "massa", Nate peed in their cereal each day and had sex with Lois's great ancestor, Lois Laura Bush Lynne Cheney Pewterschmidt as well as her fine sister. He currently resides in Heaven where there is "a shortage of chairs". This might have implied he actually lived in hell. *'Ponde DeLeon Griffin' was Peter's explorer ancestor, who searched for the fountain of youth. Once he found it, he waded in it, and emerged from the water with the body of a baby, but his head (the only part of his body that didn't touch the water) stayed fully mature and grown. He reacted by saying, "That was worth the eight and a half year boat ride." *'Ulysses S. Griffin' was Peter's great, great Grandfather, who is a parody of Ulysses S. Grant. In the cutaway, he is shown beating Robert E. Lee in a beer drinking contest, thus ending the Civil War. They compromised that there would be no slaves, but they wouldn't have to read. *'Jabba the Griffin' was Peter's great, great uncle, and is parody of Star Wars' Jabba the Hutt. He utters what sounds like "Rahsa Naba Doe-ah Gola Wookiee Nipple Pinchy!" *'Angus Griffin' was one of Peter's ancestors. He helped invent golf, agreeing with a bunch of other Scotsmen that they wouldn't allow Jews or Blacks to play the game. He has the same look as Mickey McFinnigan, Peter's biological dad. *'Ella FitzGriffin' is Peter's grandaunt, who is a parody of Ella Fitzgerald. The cutaway shows her performing in a jazz club accompanied on piano by a young, sighted Ray Charles. When she sustains a high note during a scat solo, the champagne glass on the piano shatters, sending shards of glass into his eyes and causing his blindness. *'Huck Griffin' was Peter's great grandfather. He traveled with a friend named "N-Word Jim", who once became upset with Huck, when he called Jim a certain name which was Jim's word. Apparently, Huck had no right using the word. It is obviously a reference to Mark Twain's masterwork "The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn". *'Peter Hitler' was Peter's great uncle and brother of Adolf Hilter.He was always annoying to Adolf and interrupted him during his "Nazi stuff". He helped Adolf get great feedback from a rally, but this was also to Adolf's annoyance. *'Great Grandpa Griffin' was Peter's Grandpa, who helped design Bugs Bunny. He wanted to name the character "Ephraim the Retarded Rabbit", but nobody agreed on that name. *'Thaddeus Griffin' is Peter's evil brother. He shows up when Peter's mother leaves her husband, declaring this new event will surely affect his inheritance. *'Kathy Griffin' is Peter's famous cousin. Her never ending talking has led the family to attempt to sedate her with drugs, though their attempt failed when Chris drank from the glass meant for Kathy. This is obviously a relate to real comedian, Kathy Griffin. *'Rufus Griffin' was a black actor and cousin to Peter. Rufus starred in films such as "Caddyblack", "Blackdraft", "Black Kramer vs. Kramer" and "Black to the Future". It's possible he's the son or grandson of Nate Griffin. *'Thomas Griffin' was Peter's distant relative. He was a great philosopher. When his wife, Mrs. Thomas Griffin, asked him to find a job, he responded with the question, "Why?" *'Stewie Cruise' is Peter's nephew. He was suspected to be gay but was thankfully proved wrong when he discovered he was in love with Katie Holmes, when he went on Opera. *'Quark Griffin' is Peter's nephew. He is believed to be a Ferengi, meaning the Griffin family has had some relations with interstellar species. The Pewterschmidts